eddieslairfandomcom-20200215-history
Line-ups of Iron Maiden
Click this to go back to the home page. Click this to go to the band's complete discography. Present Members Lead Vocals- Bruce Dickinson Bass and Primary Songwriter- Steve Harris Lead Guitar- Dave Murray Lead Guitar- Adrian Smith Rhythm Guitar- Janick Gers Percussion- Nicko McBrain Line-up One (1975-1976) The first line-up of Iron Maiden between 1975 and 1976 consisted of... Lead Vocals- Paul Day Bass/Vocals/Songwriter- Steve Harris Guitar- Dave Sullivan Guitar- Terry Rance Percussion- Ron Matthews Line-up Two and Three (1976-1977) In 1976, three members in Iron Maiden were replaced. Paul Day was fired as he wasn't very energetic live, and replaced with Dennis Wilcock on vocals. Both guitarists were traded for Dave Murray, (who has appeared on every Iron Maiden album to date) and Bob Sawyer. Lead Vocals- Dennis Wilcock Bass/Vocals/Songwriter- Steve Harris Guitar- Dave Murray Guitar- Bob Sawyer Percussion- Ron Matthews The same year, Dave Murray was replaced by Terry Wapram, Ron Matthews was replaced by Barry "Thunder Sticks," and Dave Sullivan left and Harris brought in a keyboard player named Tony Moore. Lead Vocals- Dennis Wilcock Bass/Vocals/Songwriter- Steve Harris Guitar- Terry Wapram Keyboards- Tony Moore Percussion- Thunder Sticks Line-ups Four, Five, and Six (1977-1980) In 1977 the band fired their keyboardist, Harris stating that it "just wasn't Maiden." This turned the band into a four-piece for a few months. Terry Wapram was fired and Dave Murray returned, this time there to stay-- he's a guitarist for Iron Maiden to this day. Doug Sampson replaced Thunder Sticks on drums, and Paul Di'Anno replaced Dennis Wilcock on vocals. Paul Di'Anno is known for being the lead vocalist on Iron Maiden's first studio albums, Iron Maiden (1980), and Killers (1981). Lead Vocals- Paul Di'Anno Bass/Vocals/Songwriter- Steve Harris Guitar- Dave Murray Percussion- Doug Sampson Between 1977 and 1980, Iron Maiden had three second guitarists. These were Mad Mac, Tony Parsons, and Paul Tod. The line-up remained otherwise consistent. In 1980, Paul Tod was replaced on guitar by Dennis Stratton, and Doug Sampson was fired and replaced by Clive Burr. Iron Maiden (1980) The line-up for Iron Maiden's eponymous album consisted of the following... Lead Vocals- Paul Di'Anno Bass/Vocals/Songwriter- Steve Harris Guitar- Dave Murray Guitar- Dennis Stratton Percussion- Clive Burr Killers (1981) Dennis Stratton replaced by Adrian Smith for the recording of Killers. Lead Vocals- Paul Di'Anno Bass/Vocals/Songwriter- Steve Harris Guitar- Dave Murray Guitar- Adrian Smith Percussion- Clive Burr The Number of the Beast (1982) Bruce Dickinson (Iron Maiden's current vocalist) replaces Paul Di'Anno, who couldn't handle the pressure of being in a famous band, and thus started to drink. This was affecting his vocal performances. Lead Vocals- Bruce Dickinson Bass/Vocals/Songwriter- Steve Harris Guitar- Dave Murray Guitar- Adrian Smith Percussion- Clive Burr Piece of Mind (1983)- Seventh Son of a Seventh Son (1988) In 1983, Clive Burr was fired and replaced by Nicko McBrain, who has remained their drummer since. This line-up would remain the same for four albums: Piece of Mind (1983), Powerslave (1984), Somewhere in Time (1986), and Seventh Son of a Seventh Son (1988). Lead Vocals- Bruce Dickinson Bass/Vocals/Songwriter- Steve Harris Guitar- Dave Murray Guitar/Vocals- Adrian Smith Percussion- Nicko McBrain No Prayer For the Dying (1990) and Fear of the Dark (1992) For the recording of No Prayer for the Dying, Adrian Smith left for family matters. (He would return a decade later for Brave New World.) He was replaced by Bruce's friend from Sampson, Janick Gers. Lead Vocals- Bruce Dickinson Bass/Vocals/Songwriter- Steve Harris Guitar- Dave Murray Guitar- Janick Gers Percussion- Nicko McBrain The X Factor (1995) and Virtual XI (1998) For both of the above albums, Bruce Dickinson left to pursue a solo career, and he was replaced by Blaze Bayley for two albums. (Dickinson would replace Bayley in 2000 for Brave New World.) Lead Vocals- Blaze Bayley Bass/Vocals/Songwriter- Steve Harris Guitar- Dave Murray Guitar- Janick Gers Percussion- Nicko McBrain Brave New World (2000)- ? For the recording of Brave New World in 2000, both Bruce Dickinson and Adrian Smith returned. Though Dickinson replaced Blaze Bayley, Adrian Smith re-joined as a third guitarist. Lead Vocals- Bruce Dickinson Bass/Vocals/Songwriter- Steve Harris Guitar- Dave Murray Guitar/Vocals- Adrian Smith Guitar- Janick Gers Percussion Nicko McBrain. This line-up is the current form of the band today. Four studio albums have been recorded so far with this line-up: Brave New World (2000), Dance of Death (2003), A Matter of Life and Death (2006), and The Final Frontier (2010).